petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Blesset
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pet Society Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Black gothic hat.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pickle Kat (Talk) 20:44, March 13, 2011 Re: Ace of Hearts Fish Hi Blesset, What kind of fix do you want to make the the Ace of Hearts Fish? Are you looking to create a page for the fish? Pickle Kat 00:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) If I understand you right, it looks like you want to create a new article when you add your picture. When you insert a picture, it doesn't actually create a new page; what you can do is link to an article (either an existing one or one that hasn't been made yet) by putting a linked caption on the picture. Your picture is in a gallery, so you will need to do the following: * click on the "Add Photo to Gallery" button * roll your mouse over the picture you want to edit * click "Modify" * in the "Describe this photo" text box, put in the name of the page you want to link to * choose the internal link button (looks like a blue Ab) * Click "Done" then "Finish" That should make a link to a page. If the link is blue, the page already exists. If it is red, then the page doesn't exist yet. If you click on that red link, it will automatically make a new blank page where you can create your article. You can see the info page for more information on new pages. Hope this helps! Pickle Kat 04:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Clothing Shop Hi Blesset, Thanks for adding info to the wiki. However, please do go to the Before You Edit page and read about what kind of info to put on the wiki. A couple problems: * The Clothing Shop page is only for items that are currently in that particular store. For example, you added the Casual Bunch Wig which was never actually sold in the Clothing Store - it was a collaborative item that is no longer available in the game. It also already has a page in the wiki. You can look at the Wigs category for info about all wigs in the game that have wiki pages. Likewise, the Mermaid Princess Portrait is sold in the Boutique, not in the Clothing Shop, so it should be on that page instead. * You are creating links that aren't the name of the item. Please use the actual in-game name of the item. For example, you made a link to "bunches," under your picture, when it should be called the "Bunches Wig." * The name you are giving to the pictures isn't very descriptive. People won't be able to find your pictures when they search for them. For example, your picture "42486.gif" won't help people looking for picture of the Casual Bun Wig. I've renamed your picture to "casual_bun_wig.png." I've gone ahead and made some edits to the things you added. Thanks again for adding to the wiki, we just need to streamline your info a little bit more so others will find it useful! :) Pickle Kat 19:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Header To make a header, when you are in edit mode highlight your text, then choose the first drop-down list (by default it says Normal). Pick Heading 2. That will make a header like the one above that says "Re: Header". Since you have been making a lot of pages about items, I'd suggest you check out the List of Helpful Templates page. It will make adding item pages quick and easy if you use the item template! Also, I wanted to tell you how to use categories. Categories are created by typing a tag on the bottom of an article, just above the comments section. They should be for general things, not specific pages. For example, if you were making a page about the Apple, you know the apple is a type of food. When you add the tag "food" to the Apple page, it automatically adds the apple article to the food category page. That way if someone is on the Apple page and wants to see a list of all food, they just need to click on the food category link. This makes it very easy to build a list - when you add a new food all you need to do is tag it, instead of remembering to go to some "List of Foods" page and type in the food again. Hope that helps! Pickle Kat 03:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC)